Rouroni Potter
by derichbin
Summary: Un extraño personaje interviene en la vida de Harry. Su vida no volverá a ser la misma. La de sus enemigos no durará mucho más.


Capítulo 1

La vida era una mierda. Ésta era la conclusión a la que había llegado tras incontables horas de hastío y vegetación sin nada mejor que hacer que reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido la semana pasada.

Había perdido al que era el único ser vivo que podía considerar como familiar suyo, se había enterado de que desde su nacimiento había estado marcado por una profecía que lo convertía irremediablemente en víctima o asesino de un psicópata peligrosamente poderoso que no parecía querer dejarse matar, se había visto separado de sus amigos y confinado a la repugnante casa muggle con sus tíos y primo, quienes le odiaban y hacían lo que estaba en su mano por joderle la vida, no podía hacer magia por estar todavía vigente el estúpido decreto de prohibición en menores y por si fuese poco, cada vez que ponía un pie en la calle tenía que soportar la presencia de algún miembro de la "orden del fénix", lo cual le irritaba todavía más, ya que éstos parecían pensar que no era consciente de que lo seguían a todas partes, cosa totalmente contraria a la realidad, puesto que había desarrollado una agudeza auditiva bastante superior a la de la mayoría de humanos, magos o muggles.

Definitivamente, su vida era una mierda.

De hecho, en estos momentos se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, mirando una interesante mancha del techo, probablemente fruto de la humedad y de alguna gotera de alguna cañería, relajándose y escuchando los veraniegos sonidos que llegaban desde la calle… cuando de pronto captó un par de voces que se le hicieron familiares, un par de voces que ya había oído con anterioridad… un par de voces pertenecientes a sendos miembros de la orden del fénix, recordó arrugando el ceño como única muestra de coraje. Una de ellas pertenecía a la señora Figg, que apremiaba a un hombre para que se introdujese en su casa. La casa de Arabella (tal era el nombre de la señora Figg.) distaba bastante lejos de la de los Dursley, razón por la cual Harry no pudo captar toda la conversación hasta que no centró toda su atención enteramente en lo que decían allí, cosa que le llevó unos segundos:

… ¡Rápido Mundungus, apúrate¡Están atacando el barrio meridional de Liverpool!

Ya voy Arabella, ya voy… pero no me parece bien dejar a Harry sin vigilancia… sobre todo después de la que me cayó la última vez.- le respondió el hombre.

¡No te preocupes por Harry, en estos momentos está tirado en su cuarto y yo vigilaré que no haga ninguna tontería¡Por el amor de Dios Mundungus, en esa localidad vive mi hermana, date prisa por lo que más quieras!

Nada más oyó Harry que Fletcher iba a dejar la casa y dedujo que disponía de unos minutos antes de que la señora Figg volviese a centrar su atención en su casa, se levantó de un bote de la cama y saltó por la ventana, cayendo los 3 metros y medio con perfecta soltura, rodando ligeramente a la caída y sin dar muestras de haberse lesionado de manera alguna.

Al fin, por lo menos podría dar una vuelta sin notar que llevaba un par de ojos pegados al culo.

Realmente no sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirse, pero el poder moverse con entera libertad le daba una sensación de bienestar consigo mismo que no podía explicar, sensación de no depender de nadie y de ser dueño de su propia vida, algo que, como bien sabía, no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Pero por el momento, podía deambular un ratillo antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de su ausencia.

Caminaba por una calle vacía, cercada a ambos lados por edificios de no más de 3 plantas, paredes marrones y eventuales farolas descascarilladas, con un parquecillo bastante humilde al final, a escasos 25 metros de donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Desconectó de los sonidos urbanos, lejanos motores, televisiones, discusiones de familia… prestó únicamente atención al susurro del viento en sus oídos, la caricia del viento en sus manos y el olor que le llegaba a la nariz… le gustaba sentir que se fundía con el medio por medio de sus sentidos, era otra forma de evasión mucho más productiva que el suicidio, opción que había llegado a sopesar pero que descartó por cobarde y absurda.

Y hablando de sentidos… el perfume a hierba recién cortada fue solapado por otro mucho más dañino y repulsivo… alguien estaba fumando en los alrededores. Y él ya había llegado al parquecillo.

Arrugó ligeramente la nariz en un acto reflejo que habría dejado claro a la persona fumadora su incomodidad ante su insano vicio… eso de haber estado del individuo en cuestión y de tener éste un mínimo de educación. No se daba ninguno de los casos.

En el otro extremo del recinto sin vallar se encontraba un grupo de unos 7 jóvenes, todos ellos ataviados con vaqueros holgados pero nuevos, deportivas anchas e incómodas, y chaquetas o sudaderas coloridas y caras. Dos de ellos estaban recostados en un banco, observando a sus compañeros y riendo alguna gracia. Otro estaba subido a uno de los columpios y era balanceado salvajemente por tres de sus compañeros, lo cual, sumado a su alarmante masa corporal (un factor común entre la mayoría de los miembros de tan patético grupo), amenazaba con romper las cadenas del ingenio, diseñadas para soportar el peso de niños no mayores de 14 años. El último de los jóvenes estaba orinando contra una construcción de madera y plástico ya bastante deteriorada, con pintadas por todas partes.

Sonrió cínicamente, qué extraño, encontrarse a su obeso primo rememorando momentos de la infancia subido en uno de los columpios… y pensar que él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de montar en uno de ellos.

Se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los bancos más alejados de la ya mencionada cuadrilla, sacando un cuadernillo de notas en el que bocetaba algunos dibujillos… mero pasatiempo que había descubierto por casualidad, nada serio, únicamente se dedicaba a dibujar imaginarios guerreros enzarzados en violentos combates, suponía que sería algún tipo de vía de escape de todo el resentimiento que albergaba en su mente, impidiendo que se liase a golpes cada mañana con su tía cuando ésta lo llamaba para desayunar.

No tardó en atraer la atención del grupo. Al poco tiempo los tenía alrededor de su banco, haciendo comentarios entre sí. Guardó su cuadernillo y el lápiz que empleaba para dibujar.

¡Eh, Big D!- Ladró un corpulento chaval, con un cigarro en la mano apuntándole a la cara a Harry.- ¡Éste no es tu primo!

El humo del tabaco se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara.

¡Sí, un acabado- pareció dudar antes de continuar, pero al intuir que Harry no llevaba encima su varita se envalentonó y prosiguió- lo mismo que su padre!

Para sorpresa de Duddley, Harry no dio muestras de verse afectado de ningún modo ante la mención de su difunto padre.

Por favor, apártame el cigarro de la cara, me molesta el humo.- Pidió amablemente el joven Potter, viendo que arrugar la nariz no servía para que el escasamente evolucionado primate se diese por aludido.

Esto pilló por sorpresa al grupo entero… al parecer nadie nunca les había dicho algo así. Cuando reaccionaron, lenta y deliberadamente, Duddley se llevó su cigarro a la boca y aspiro prolongadamente… para luego acercar su rostro al de su primo.

No llegó a echarle el humo a la cara.

Un puño salió disparado de una de las mangas de la vieja y holgada chaqueta marrón de Harry impactando de lleno en la nariz de su primo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto y rompiéndole el tabique nasal en el proceso.

La había cagado. Cuando volviese a su casa sus tíos lo iban a matar. Eso si volvía… realmente empezaba a dudar de la protección que la sangre de su familia le otorgaba (el año pasado, la compañía de su primo no evitó el ataque de un par de dementores) y no veía otro motivo para permanecer más tiempo con una familia que lo odiaba… y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se escabulló por el hueco (bastante grande) dejado por su primo al caer hacia atrás chillando como un cerdo el día de San Martín. Mala idea. Eso lo situaba exactamente entre todo el grupo de matones… y el castillito de madera y plástico. Pero la alternativa habría sido aún peor: quedarse en un círculo rodeado de esas malas bestias.

El semicírculo se estrechó entre amenazas, insultos y promesas de muerte.

¡No!- Chilló su primo mientras se incorporaba con una mano en la nariz, tratando de contener la hemorragia.- Dejádmelo a mí…

Extrajo de entre sus anchas vestiduras una navaja automática que abrió un seco y metálico "clic", y se acercó con una mirada torcida y una horrible sonrisa ensangrentada.

Veamos lo que sabes hacer sin tu estúpido palo…- le espetó burlón entre susurros.

Creo que tu cara es la viva muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer, cerdo subnormal.

Ahogando una exclamación de rabia, la sonrisa se contrajo en mueca de odio y el rubio puerco se abalanzó hacia su pariente de sangre con el brazo derecho extendido a un costado de su cuerpo, empuñando el instrumento metálico y describiendo un arco horizontal con él cuando vio acercarse a su objetivo.

Mala maniobra. Harry era mucho más rápido de reflejos que su primo y no le costó hacerle creer que daba un paso hacia delante cuando en realidad lo que hacía era tomar impulso hacia atrás sobre el pie adelantado, retrocediendo en el momento adecuado mientras el brazo armado pasaba de largo sin tan siquiera haber tocado a su objetivo.

Según pasaba la afilada cuchilla tomó Harry el rechoncho brazo de quien la empuñaba, colocando una mano en la muñeca. El siguiente movimiento fue fruto de un primitivo instinto que desconocía en él, pero que acogió con los brazos abiertos: Manteniendo agarrada la muñeca, lanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo concentrado en su antebrazo contra el codo extendido de su primo…

¡Crack!... ¡Uaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Un rubio gorrino se revolcaba en el suelo en su propia sangre y mucosidades (la nariz no había parado), sujetándose con la mano izquierda el brazo derecho, que sobresalía en un ángulo extraño y antinatural de su cuerpo.

"clic""clic""clic""clic""clic""clic"

Vaya… hacer morder el polvo a la bola de grasa de su primo era una cosa… intentarlo y salir con vida de entre sus 6 amigotes, era una cosa muy diferente.

Basta.

La voz dueña de esa palabra no pertenecía ni a los matones ni a la futura víctima. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para descubrir al osado interlocutor.

Lárguese de aquí viejo.- Le insultó uno de la cuadrilla.- Esto no le incumbe y puede acabar muy malparado si sigue haciendo idioteces. Únicamente vamos a darle su merecido a este gilipollas.

He dicho que basta.

El que parecía haber asumido el mando del grupo tras la caída de Dudley (que aún seguía aullando en el suelo como un animal de corral) les indicó a 4 de sus compañeros que se encargasen de Harry, mientras que él y otro más se dirigieron al anciano con ánimos de alejarle, si era necesario por la fuerza, del lugar.

Tunk Tock

Los 4 matones que cerraban el semicírculo de Harry oyeron esos sonidos y se dieron lentamente la vuelta… sin dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos.

El anciano continuaba de pie, de su ajada gabardina sobresalía la mitad de una hoja de espada a medio desenvainar, con la empuñadura apuntando orgullosamente hacia arriba. Y en el suelo, los dos matones permanecían inconscientes.

Sólo les he golpeado con la empuñadura.- Comentó mientras volvía a enfundar la espada, disimulándola entre los pliegues de la capa.- No están muertos.

Los cuatro individuos restantes retrocedieron lentamente dos, tres pasos… para luego salir del parque como alma que lleva el diablo. Siendo seguidos más adelante por Dudley, quien, llorando a lágrima viva, gemía y pedía auxilio a su mamá.

Pasó un minuto de silencio en el que el anciano apartó los cuerpos de los jóvenes y los colocó de forma que pareciese que estaban dormidos, y Harry no hizo un solo movimiento, observando cómo alguien que parecía tan mayor cargaba con cuerpos claramente pesados sin aparente esfuerzo.

Actualmente tenía el cabello casi completamente blanco, aunque se podía intuir que antiguamente había sido pelirrojo. Tenía los ojos de color azul oscuro y no demasiadas arrugas surcaban su rostro. Sería difícil fijar con exactitud la edad de ese personaje, ahora que lo pensaba, a excepción del cabello, tampoco parecía demasiado mayor.

No esperarás quedarte ahí todo el día.- Comentó el anciano.

No, lo cierto es que no… pero no puedo volver a casa de mis tíos después de lo que le he hecho a su hijo.

Estabas en tu propio derecho, él te habría matado llevado por el calor del momento.

Harry se encogió de hombros, como si no le diese más importancia al asunto.

¿Y a dónde piensas ir ahora?

No lo sé… supongo que esperaré a que llegue la noche y trataré de coger lo más necesario y me iré a casa de algunos amigos.- Esperaba que los Weasley's comprendiesen la situación y no les importase que pasase con ellos el resto del verano… el año que viene ya tendría 17 años y ni Dumbeldore ni nadie iba a impedir que no volviese nunca más a casa de sus tíos.

Pasó un rato de silencio.

Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.- Le dijo el anciano.

Disculpe, pero no le conozco y el hecho de que porte una espada y parezca manejarla tan bien tampoco es que me inspira más confianza.

Tú eliges… si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te enseñaré todo lo que sé acerca del manejo de la espada. Mi período en este mundo hace años que terminó y estoy deseando abandonarlo, pero antes tengo que transmitir mi legado a la siguiente generación. Y por lo que he visto, tú tienes aptitudes necesarias para aprender mis más secretas técnicas. ¿Qué me dices Harry Potter¿Accedes a ser mi alumno por este verano¿Accedes a tomar parte de un entrenamiento tan intensivo que me ha llevado 115 años elaborarlo¿Accedes en hacer tuyo el arte de la técnica Hitenmitsorugi y darle prioridad ante la magia?

Tanta información de golpe parecía haber saturado al joven ojiverde… irse con un desconocido, entrenar no-sé-qué estilo de esgrima de forma extenuante… ¿115 años!... ¡Un momento¡Ese tipo le conocía¡Ese tipo estaba al tanto de la existencia de la magia¡Ese tipo proclamaba que había algo más poderoso que la magia y estaba dispuesto a enseñárselo¡Gracias a este tipo podría llegar a ser en verdad independiente del resto del mundo! Decidido: se iba con ese tipo.

Por favor… tómame como tu aprendiz.

Encantado, Harry, encantado… muestras la predisposición adecuada para aprender mi técnica.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Ahora, por favor, vayamos a coger un vuelo. Tenemos muchos kilómetros que recorrer hasta Japón.

¿Japón¿Era allí a donde iban? El hombre éste no parecía claramente occidental, pero desde luego que no poseía los rasgos característicos de los asiáticos.

Por cierto maestro, no he podido dejar de fijarme… ¿puede decirme porque su espada tiene el filo en el lado opuesto al ordinario?

Esta espada no sirve para matar, únicamente para proteger aquellos a los que amas, lo mismo que la técnica Hitenmitsorugi, ésa es tu primera lección. Y por favor, llámame Kenshin. Mi apellido es Himura.


End file.
